A Harmless Spar
Log Title: A Harmless Spar Characters: Cerebros, Delusion, Dust Devil Location: Harmonex/Ibex Foothills Date: October 24, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Dust Devil tries to expose Cerebros to violence gently. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 12:03:50 on Thursday, 24 October 2019.' Cerebros continues to hang out in Haromonex. Right now, he is content of just admiring some of the crystal formations he's walking across. Delusion crouches, tinkering with one of the shield emitters. She pauses occasionally to tilt her head and listen while she works. Dust Devil stretches as he exits the building he's been working on. He sees Delusion and walks over to her, tilting his head with curiousity, "Ummmmm whatcha workin on?" There's a grin on his face. Cerebros stops his observing and heads over to where Dust Devil and Delusion are. He doesn't say anything, but tilts his head and studies the shield readings. Delusion gives Dust Devil a slight smile. "Optimizing the shields," she explains. "I can't change the settings entirely without taking them down, but I can code instructions for the new settings so that the shift can be applied at once, limiting the time the shields are down." Dust Devil nods, "If ya gotta framework and a power supply, I can also help with forcefieldin until ya can change settins too if that would help. I still think that the crystals could help with the shield but...You guys need ta figure what's gonna be happenin with this city. The cons are growing more interested in it. Deathsaurus mentioned usin the crystals and amplifying them and...it sounds alot like weaponization...or is a step too close ta it. They also want to take crystals out. Ain't my place ta dictate the terms fer the place.": Cerebros frowns and says "Deathsaurus can't be trusted for anything. That I can attest to." Delusion closes the emitter and dusts her hands. "I do not believe Knightmare would approve of harvesting the crystals for any purpose, least of all weaponizing them. It would hasten if not guarantee the destruction of this city to turn it into another war resource." Dust Devil nods, "He started going on how Harmonex should be shared with everyone and was going to send the 'sound' into space. I don't think this would be bein done fer philanthropic reasons. Perhaps if he outlined what he was lookin at doin ti would be different. Ya know?" He looks over at Cerebros and then at Delusion. "Soooo...would ya mind aiding with a bit of trainin punishment?" Cerebros frowns at Dust Devil and folds his arms "What did I do?" assuming a good talkin' to was punishment enough for his act. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Dust Devil. "Most likely, though if it would cause a diplomatic incident I would have to decline." Sadly, torture is probably off the list of things she could do openly in Harmonex. Dust Devil laughs! "Yer not gettin off THAT easy....besides...it's more of a teachin moment than it is punishment." He grins at Delusion. "I was wantin ta see if you'd want ta spar. Someone is awfully outspoken about all forms of violence when he realizes that fer some it's a release and sometimes a form of expression." Cerebros frowns and says adamantly "Well...if you're asking if I WANT to spar...then the answer is 'no.'" He shrugs. Delusion ahs. "Well, so long as we take it outside the city, then I don't see why not. Multiple sparring partners is key to developing a well-rounded defense." Dust Devil grins, "Unfortunately I doubt that Cerebros would join me fer sparrin you. But I would be glad ta face you again. I'm learnin some new moves but not sure how well I'd stand in a real battle yet." Cerebros nods. He says "Well...have fun." He nods to both Delusion and Dust Devil and begins to walk away. Punishment received....loud and clear. Delusion opens up the emitter long enough to adjust it and create an opening for the Autobots. "I suspect you're intended to learn more than that other people enjoy a tussle," she comments to Cerebros. Dust Devil snags Cerebros, "nooooooooo yer gonna watch...." Of course Dust Devil is small enough that he could be dragged for a bit. Cerebros frowns and stops. "Fine..." he sighs. Delusion smirks, waiting by the emitter until the Autobots can step out. "At least you won't be forced to actually participate. Doing so -would- create a diplomatic incident. But Dust Devil is volunteering." Ibex Foothills - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron To the west of Ibex the terrain gets increasingly sharp and hilly, gradually leading up to the massive slopes of the Manganese Mountains. Cerebros looks over at Delusion as they're walking. "You don't have to do this, by the way." Delusion chuckles. "You act like it's a hardship." She looks over the hills as they approach. "This is excellent ambush territory," she comments. "If we were doing a training exercise, rather than just a spar, you could spend a good number of joors just looking for your opponent, or digging in and waiting for one to pass close enough for a strike." Cerebros rubs his temple, already not liking this. "If you were so inclined...I suppose." Delusion smirks at Cerebros. "It is strikingly obvious that you've never had to crack open a dead body to get energon or starve," she comments. "This? This is mere exercise." She pulls free her whip and gives it a flick, the multiple heads spreading almost like a net as she shakes it loose. Cerebros 's optics widen in concern. He looks at Delusion and stammers "You've...you've had to do that?!" Dust Devil looks at Delusion and grins, "I've done my share of hidin..." He stretches and listens to Delusion. "Nearly starved when I first lost Alpha Trion. Lots of scroungin...also had the minibots I was around stealin my ration. Wasn't wanted where I was at. I didn't have any skills." Delusion laughs. "Oh, yes. There's a flower, called the Vos Creeper. It normally blooms yellow, but if there's a pink tinge to the petals, there'll be energon at the roots. I've extracted more than one dead body out of rubble when looking for its source." Cerebros sits down and his shoulders slump. "Well...if you were starving..." He adds "And the being has perished, and they still have energon..." He mumbles "I suppose..." Dust Devil nods to Delusion, "Yeah...they only survived cause they dug inta the frames. I found some buried supplies causa some of them. Like one of Encore's stashes. Course I couldn't drink that Didn't find out that I couldn't until I tried though." Cerebros rests his chin on his hands. He can't really talk. So far, he's been pretty sheltered. In addition to at first being sheparded into the neutral territory, he's been placed well inside the protective walls of Iacon. He really hasn't been in these horrible survival scenrios, and it shows on his faceplate. Delusion nods. "It is no flaw to prefer a gentler lifestyle, but it is definitely not something to take for granted. For me? I know that I can survive, even alone in a ruined city or wasteland." She smirks at Dust Devil. "Too refined for your systems? or had it become contaminated?" From her attitude, she seems equally at ease discussing dead bodies or the weather. Dust Devil says, "Pure aged engex....probably worth a fortune. Had some crystals that were growin outta it and Encore is currently workin with it." Delusion nods. "A find like that would have been better traded for shining shanix than drunk. If you could hold onto it long enough to negotiate a bargain." She settles in an open space, whip loose in her hand and her other arm up to defend. "Whenever you are ready, young Devil." Cerebros rests his cheek on his chin. It would be the equivalent of taking Beachcomber to a WWE wrestling event on Earth. Dust Devil stretches and bounces from foot to foot. A smile appears on his face before he suddenly drives himself forward. He twists his midsection and tries to 'gut' Delusion with his new turretblades. >> Dust Devil fails his generic combat roll against Delusion. << Delusion twists in turn, letting Dust Devil's arm pass her torso by a hair's breadth, her feet moving in a complicated step like a dance move as she circles, striking without even looking behind herself, elbow aimed for the smaller mech's shoulder. >> Delusion fails her generic combat roll against Dust Devil. << Cerebros winces and calls out "Dust Devil!" in an admonishing tone. "You almost cut her!" Cerebros frowns, but nods. A 'blow' is better than a weapon, he supposes. Dust Devil grunts as he misses her, he senses Delusion coming with her own elbow jab and he does a spiral to keep from gettin hit. He's graceful in his own right, raising up slightly to pivot on his foot and sweep out with a kick. "Didn't charge up the blades so not as much of a weapon as it could be....besides, Delusion would be offended if I went easy on her!" >> Dust Devil fails his generic combat roll against Delusion. << Cerebros flinches and clinches his fist and leans his head into his fist. This is SO slaggin' nerve-wracking. Delusion skips back from the kick and nods, flicking her whip for Dust Devil's own feet in retaliation to pull him off balance. "Last time we sparred, I never even drew a weapon. This time, I thought you'd appreciate the variety." >> Delusion fails her generic combat roll against Dust Devil. << Cerebros lets out a pained sigh as Delusion flicks the whip! He calls out "Ok..ok...I get it!" He sighs and calls out "Now...try TALKING to one another! See if you can solve whatever your conflict is THAT way!" Dust Devil flips up and over, performing a nice move to keep out from the reach of that Whip. He forward rolls and when his feet make contact he digs in and launches back at Delusion for a tackle. "WE are talkin...nice whip manuever Delusion." >> Dust Devil succeeds with his generic combat roll on Delusion. << Delusion twists but still get slammed by speeding Autobot. She rolls with the blow, twisting in a fashion that looks damn near impossible to reverse the weight and try to pin the little mech down. >> Delusion succeeds with her generic combat roll on Dust Devil. << Cerebros smiles and claps. "Ok! Ok! I get it. Message loud and clear." He gets up. "Good scrimage everyone!" Dust Devil isn't done. "Gah! Man yer quick!"" Pinned, he looks like he doesn't have much of a chance, with her strength and size advantage. His crystal piece in his helm flashes a moment before he tries to PUSH her off him using his arms and forcefield. "No pawin on the first date!" A bright grin is on his face. >> Dust Devil fails his generic combat roll against Delusion. << Delusion chuckles, "You are a difficult one to catch and keep," she comments to Dust Devil, using her hip to keep him in place while she grabs for his arms. If she can get a firm grip, Dust Devil will be freed a lot faster than he wants. >> Delusion succeeds with her generic combat roll on Dust Devil. << Cerebros frowns and gives a baffling look at both Dust Devil and Delusion. "You're...actually ENJOYING this?!" Cerebros thinks o o o ("why are they smiling?!") Dust Devil is pinned down really well. He's being forced to use all his cunning to try and find a way to defeat her without resorting to some of the stuff he'd use against a con. Hands held, midsection pinned, he goes through his options. He sweeps a leg up and tries to hook onto Delusion to try and pull her off of him. This is probably his last chance to get free before he'd have to be REALLY underhanded. And right now this IS fun. "Of course we are....it's fun ta see what you can do! Gah!" >> Dust Devil fails his generic combat roll against Delusion. << Delusion gets her grip and moves, all her weight shifting off Dust Devil just as she flings him up and over towards the closest large rock. She takes the opportunity to kip up to her feet. "To test your limits, to really move? Oh, yes. Much better than taking potshot at a stationary target on a training course." >> Delusion fails her generic combat roll against Dust Devil. << Cerebros sighs as he watches Dust Devil flail. He rests his palm over his optics. GAME: Dust Devil FAILS an AGILITY roll of Extreme difficulty. Dust Devil tries to perform a beautifully executed twisting sumersalt to avoid the rock. However, he misjudges her aim just a tad and clips it, spirally comically and thudding on the other side. "That....coulda been landed better." Delusion smirks. "Well, better here than in a proper fight. We haven't even spilled energon yet." She waits for Dust Devil to get to his feet, addressing Cerebros. "He's not my favorite punching bag- that honor goes to a certain Combaticon. But Dust Devil is scrappy enough to be interesting." Cerebros shakes his head and calls out to Delusion. "Yes! That's the point, you don't WANT energon spilled!" Dust Devil laughs as he picks himself up. He bows slightly as Delusion calls him scrappy, "Yer awesome too Delusion...." He chuckles and makes sure he's okay before he leaps up onto the rock and kicks off of it, arm pulled back for the hit he's aiming for Delusion's shoulder. >> Dust Devil fails his generic combat roll against Delusion. << Delusion slips aside from the incoming blow and turns, raising a leg high to knock Dust Devil back to the ground. If it connects. "I do try," she purrs. >> Delusion fails her generic combat roll against Dust Devil. << Cerebros looks on with concern. "So...when do you two stop? Please tell me it's not when energon is spilled?!" Dust Devil sees the setup, he raises an arm to try and snag the leg coming down at him and seeks to unbalance Delusion enough to send her to the ground. Otherwise he's probably going to be the paper vs her scissors in this game. >> Dust Devil fails his generic combat roll against Delusion. << Delusion smirks as Dust Devil gets a grip, but not the leverage. She heads for the ground anyway, but with Dust Devil underneath her. "We stop when one of us yields, generally." >> Delusion succeeds with her generic combat roll on Dust Devil. << GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros nods. "Fair enough." He points to Dust Devil. "Dust Devil! Yield to Delusion before she harms you!" He adds "It's just two words 'I yield'!" Dust Devil laughs as he's pinned down by her feet. His legs wriggle back and forth. He tries to push her off again with his forcefield, a move he's trying to perfect but is insanely difficult when you have someone already touching you. "Haven't...lost...yet..." >> Dust Devil fails his generic combat roll against Delusion. << GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Delusion curls up where she can press more of her body weight on the little mech, taking care to look casual as she does. "Keep trying," she says, amused. >> Delusion succeeds with her generic combat roll on Dust Devil. << Cerebros frowns and calls out "Dust Devil, are you okay? Should I be raidoing anybody?!" Dust Devil is pinned...oh no! He wriggles and then goes COMPLETELY LIMP. He winks an optic to Delusion before going slack. And he's desperately trying not to grin. GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros frowns "Dust Devil? Dust Devil?!" He cries out "DUST DEVIL??!!" Delusion gives Dust Devil the tiniest smirk before putting a bored expression on her face and pretending to examine her fingers for scratches. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros gets up and runs toward Dust Devil. He frowns. "I knew it! I knew it! Everyone said 'don't worry, this is just a scrimage' and look what this type of conflict resorts to! Even in a controlled setting, it's damaging!" GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Cerebros reaches Delusion. He sighs "I'm not blaming you...it's just..." he lookd down with concern at Dust Devil. "Oh no..." he laments. Dust Devil starts laughing, just completely laughing! A bright grin appears on his face and he looks up at Cerebros, "I'm completely fine! Few Scuffs and a dent from the rock!" Delusion rolls off Dust Devil and stands up, dusting herself off a bit. "Honestly. I'm not nearly big enough to crush him." She offers a hand up. Cerebros frowns deeply through his faceplate. "And I how was I supposed to know that?!" He frowns at Delusion. "Yes, but a lot of injuries can happen like...internally." He looks at both Delusion and Dust Devil and sighs. "OK, are BOTH of you done?" Cerebros adds "Is this type of bloodlust out of your systems?" GAME: Delusion PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Delusion chuckles. "We were both pulling our punches," she explains. She walks over to the rock that clipped Dust Devil, spins and brings her pointed heel down on it with an axe kick, cracking the face of the rock and leaving a small hole. Dust Devil winces as he watches Delusion SMASH the rock. "See? And it ain't blood lust. I love bein chased, I love goin fast. My function in the bots requires me ta do some VERY stupid things. Trainin with Delusion and others means that I might have a new move that will keep me from being hurt or at least not dyin. I watch her and learn moves from her that I might practice and perfect later. In the VERY slim chance that I have ta fight her....I know some of her moves and things to avoid. Ya get it? It can be A LOT of fun but it's also practical." Cerebros frowns through his faceplate and mumbles "Well...it WAS an education." He adds "Practical...I guess. Fun..." He looks at Delusion and Dust Devil. "Sorry, I don't see how beating one another up is 'fun.'" Delusion shrugs. "It doesn't have to be fun to be useful, though if you enjoy it you will likely have an easier time polishing your skills." She picks up her whip from the ground and flicks it into a coil at her side. "I am a security officer, and was for a long time even among the Decepticons. Learning to capture rather than kill was part of the job. Enjoying the challenge? That's why I'm good at it. I practice often." Dust Devil says, "Yer gonna see alot of it on Earth....And it wasn't bein beat up. Even Cyber animals play and wrestle ta learn and to practice. You've never done it so you don't know the sheer...well joy err euphoria that you can feel from escapin death or at least a dangerous situation unscathed."" Cerebros nods at Dust Devil and says somewhat meekly "...and that's a GOOD thing." Delusion sits on the ground and looks up at Cerebros. "You have lived, so far, in places where you have been protected, had access to plenty of energon, people who cared about you and took interest in your welfare, and safe places to recharge. Somebody else picks up gun or sword or hones themselves into a weapon to ensure that your city doesn't crumble like others has. If you don't enjoy the thought, perhaps you could at least appreciate their efforts." Dust Devil nods to what Delusion is saying, "That...that is the lesson I want ya ta take from this. ''' '''I know you don't like the fightin and all. But some of us have learned to like it and we HAVE to practice in order ta keep others safe." Dust Devil sighs, "I want ya ta maybe be able ta even enjoy sparrin. Yes I used weapons with Delusion but that's how we spar at times. Ya learn so much about yerself and others when you compete with them. We find the joy in this so that we can survive the real battles of tomorrow." Ouch - who says you have to wield a whip to land a hit? Cerebros bows his head, realizing how privileged he has had it so far. He's not had to fight 1-on-1, and he's been very well protected this far in his life. He bows his head and says lowly to Delusion. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend" Delusion nods. "You are young, so there's some excuse, though some of us did not get such a reprieve." She clasps her hands around a knee. "It's not necessary for everyone to be a warrior- somebody has to build and maintain infrastructure, someone has to understand and organize logistics, and there are many other useful roles besides. But you should understand it. If you want peace, you'll need to get the respect to be listened to by warriors. You won't get it by telling them that their passions are wrong." Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and frowns, wanting to go off on Delusion, but fearing another 'lesson.' Dust Devil looks at Cerebros, "If you have a differin view...say it. But be willin ta listen ta what everyone says afterward. Yer way is commendable but...it's not exactly sustainable yet." Cerebros frowns and looks at Dust Devil, then Delusion. "Yes! Yes, I want peace. I don't want to fight. I abhor violence!" He looks at Delusion and Dust Devil. "So, if you want to hate me for that, that's fine! I'll be on Earth soon anyway!" Delusion shakes her head. "The question is... do you want to avoid fighting because you wish for something better than war, or because you're afraid? That's the difference between being respected or dismissed. If you're willing to put yourself on the line, then you'll prove it's worth something to you. If you just want to avoid pain, well." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros walks toward Delusion and narrows his eyes. He raises his index finger. "Don't...ever assume that I detest violence because of fear" he adds cooly "I will lay my life down for peace." He looks over at Dust Devil and adds "In fact, I expect to sometime." Dust Devil points at Cerebros, "Right there....there's where you loose the effectiveness of yer arguement. Ya immmediately go ta us hatin ya and shuttin down yer lane of communication." He sighs, "Cerebros....ya can't go around livin as if yer gonna die. I...I did that fer a while. I'm a diversionary tactician. I will and HAVE put myself in front of Megatron ta save someone." Dust Devil adds, "I need you ta get over the abhoring violence so much that you won't even practice so that IF you have to fight...that you can do so effectively and possibly stop any deaths from occuring." Delusion shrugs. "Not much of an argument if you can't bear to watch two people in a friendly spar. What do you expect to do if an actual fight breaks out? Pleading won't stop them." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros looks at Delusion and says "Pleading, and opening a dialogue are two different things." Cerebros rubs his forehead and moans at Dust Devil. "All right! All right!" He sighs "If I let you beat me up, will you stop hounding me about my pacifism?!" Delusion stands up again. "This isn't solely an academic question," she reminds Cerebros. "Stopping fights is one of my duties- if one mech swings on another outside the Arena in our town, we have to step in to prevent it from going any further." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros holds his ground, keeping fairly close to Delusion. "Again...just to restate, I'm NOT a coward." Delusion gives Cerebros a deliberate shrug and smirks at him. "Words. Words are cheap." Cerebros snerks at Delusion and folds his arms "I don't need to prove myself to you." Delusion expands the smirk into a lazy, evil smile. "That's very true. I don't depend upon you for anything. I don't need you. If you freeze up in a fight, nobody I care about will die because of it. Would that be the same of, say, Dust Devil?" Cerebros actually flinches at that. He's still not used to having someone drop blunt truths to him. Did Delusion just say to his face that she doesn't care if he lives or dies? He looks at Dust Devil and says "You care for Dust Devil though, right?" Delusion shrugs again. "He amuses me. But he is not precious to me. There are not many who are." Cerebros sighs and says "I'm sorry you feel that way." He looks at Delusion and says with a bit of self-righteousness 'To me, every life is prescious.'" (a bit self-righteous?) Cerebros looks at Delusion and says "...even yours." Delusion hmms, tapping one finger on her chin thoughtfully. "That's interesting. How about Deathsaurus?" Cerebros bows his head and thinks of Star Saber. He says in a hesitating tone "If he were to perish...I would not rejoyce." Dust Devil sighs, "Cerebros...I was you...actually, I was worse than you. I don't want ta see you go through what I did. Ta feel completely powerless. Cause you AREN'T powerless. You have so much potential. WE just need ta get ya to utilize it. And I know that I ain't all that important ta Delusion. But I still respect her." Delusion nods to Dust Devil. "And to be fair, Dust Devil is at least more intelligent than some other Autobots. Spike, for example." Cerebros nods and says flatly "I KNOW Dust Devil is more intelligent than other Autobots. And I fully know he's more intelligent than Spike." He frowns and shrugs. "Was that supposed to get a rise out of me? Because I already knew that." Delusion shrugs. "Spike's particular brand of idiocy just happens to be one I've personally witnessed somewhat recently. I sometimes find it hard to believe he's considered diplomatic corps material." For somebody who's lived as long as Delusion has, 'recent' is 'within the last year or so'. Dust Devil says, "Spike may not be as intellectually smart as some...but he's got instinct, guts. He will fight in something he believes in which of course translates well with many of the bots." Cerebros looks at Delusion and says "I'll do you one better, I think he was a bad choice for diplomat. He doesn't have the intelligence or temperment. But it's not because he's a human. I can assure you, there's likely a million people on Earth who would be far better suited for the position." Delusion nods. "I quite agree. I've seen what humans produce. Voltaire is excellent reading." She sighs at Dust Devil. "Autobots love playing the hero and reward it. It leads to some odd choices and aggravating assumptions." Cerebros says in in a somewhat defiant tone "If he were to have stayed as a mechanic, few would have questioned that decision." He adds "But I believe Optimus Prime probably wanted a 'yes' person, someone more to parrot his own talking points than to think critically and make his own decisions, even if they didn't coincide with Optimus Prime's." Delusion chuckles. "See, that would actually be understandable. The problem is that he's -bad- at it." Cerebros looks at Delusion. "I will not repeat what you said to him, nor will I take issue with what you say, but I am curious why you come to that conclusion." Delusion sighs. "He wanted to open an embassy in Valvolux. For 'humans'. Now I know full well that humans come from a planet covered with its own nation states that are all independent of each other and often with conflicting priorities. And when I asked him that nation such embassy would represent, he had no answer other than to think of the planet itself. -And yet-, I also keep up on security logs well enough to know that there are multiple organizations on Earth that would have the standing to be considered sufficient political entities that Spike is at least on paper a member of. He didn't name a one of them." She sighs. "From his words, I was forced to conclude that he wanted a second Autobot embassy based solely on the method of creation of its members, which is an insult to even ask for. If he was trying to slip more Autobots into Valvolux, the absurdity of his request completely nullified the goal. If he wasn't, then he also failed to obtain any representation for primarily human-based political units." Cerebros smiles through his faceplate. "The thing is...that I think he's so inept at this position that he didn't even consider that. He was just thinking he would have people on Earth occasionally staying here." He adds "He couldn't handle academia, he dropped out of the university as soon as his partner became pregnant with their offspring." He adds "That said, the one to really blame is Optimus Prime. He should see this ineptness as a perfect reason to relieve him of the position. Doing anything less is setting him up for another failure...with far more catastrophic consequences." Delusion nods. "And if that was his goal, he could have had it. Still could even without our cooperation- the facilities in the Autobot embassy are mostly up to Autobots." She shrugs. "This is an internal matter for your people, though. Your personnel choices are your business." Cerebros says evenly "Still...your candor is admirable." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "And not just because it happens to agree with your own opinion?" Cerebros tilts his head. "Don't press your luck." Delusion arches both optic ridges, then laughs. "You are adorable," she tells the mech that's taller than she is. Cerebros folds his arms and says "I wasn't TRYING to be adorable..." Delusion chuckles to herself. "I know, but you're so precious. Just what are you going to do if I annoy you? Yell at me? Stomp your feet really hard?" GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Cerebros steels his spine and looks at Delusion. "I may be young, but I'm not immature. If you annoy me, that's fine. I'll deal. It's not going to make me yell at you or stomp my feet." He scoffs "Don't ...flatter yourself." Delusion smirks back. "Well, you can at least learn," she comments. "I'll be more impressed if you can hold that newfound resolution around the people you really dislike." Cerebros nods and looks at Delusion and sighs, extending a hand - a very human trait. "Well...I can say without hyperbole that this was definitely an experience." Delusion clasps the hand, familiar with the custom from her time on Earth. "I hope it was clarifying," she says. Cerebros shakes Delusion's hand. "Crystal." He adds "I still may not agree with many of your tenents, but I'm happy to see us find some common ground." Delusion nods. She looks to Dust Devil. "If you wish to spar again, I am always willing if I'm not otherwise occupied." She arches an optic ridge at Cerebros. "And if you ever change your mind on the matter, that goes for you, too." Dust Devil chuckles, "I'm trying to see all the different facets of life...not just the little window that he's trying to peer through." Delusion nods, watching Cerebros leave. "Well, he's young," she allows. "Let him fail a few times, and he'll learn. If it doesn't kill him." Dust Devil says, "He's picked a very difficult road ta try and drive. If yer not willin ta detour or slide then ya either get through hurdles or get over them. I'm tryin ta make it easier by exposin him in a safe way ta all these things that will upset him. That way he knows how'll he'll react. Ya know?" Delusion nods. "There are worse ways to teach," she agrees. Log session ending at 18:45:03 on Thursday, 24 October 2019.